o que sinto por você
by Eva Autora
Summary: resumo: Scarlett era sempre observada pelo seu caçador deste o dia que a viu, então ele sequestrou-a junto com a sua ex amada Caitly, mas. Scarlett estava cada vez mais nervosa, e começou a se mutilar e o rejeitar por pensar que ele não a-ama. espero que gostem
1. O início de tudo

Scarlett

Minha vida era uma merda, estava na escola e como todo sempre. Eu estava com um pouco de sono, mas... eu tava normal, não estava feliz MAS também não estava triste, minha melhor amiga havia se mudado para longe e deste então, eu estive só, eu não sirvo muito para me socializar com as pessoas. Porque, penso que elas me odeiam por algum motivo, o sino e rapidamente me levanto da cadeira e sigo em frente, eu não olhava para as pessoas, estava apressada para ir pra casa que até estou indo a pé até lá, eram 5:16 da tarde, vou chegar muito tarde em casa mas não tenho paciência de ir esperar o ônibus, eu tô com o celular na bolsa então qualquer coisa devo ligar para minha mãe, mas... ela vai descobrir que levei meu celular para escola contra sua vontade, mas ok. Recebi uma mensagem de uma amiga chamada Alessandra falando sobre o "brightburn" destruindo tudo aqui perto, eu estava longe da escola e eu descobri ele a destruiu, mano como assim? Mesmo que eu já esteja longe eu tinha acabado de sair da escola!,

Alessandra: Scarlett tome cuidado! Ele deve estar por perto

Mandei uma mensagem a ela dizendo para não se preocupar comigo e que eu ficaria bem, mas... senti alguém me perseguindo e não gostava nada desse sentimento, "será que ele está aqui?" Sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto corria, eu aumentei a velocidade conforme eu ia sentindo o mesmo sentimento de ser observada aumentava! "Não importa o quanto eu corra, ele vai me alcançar e me matar da pior maneira possível," murmurou enquanto eu falava, não tem saída, porque ele iria me deixar viva? Não tem como!. Me escondi num matagal, só havia mato e mato, o meu perseguidor brightburn usou uma de seus poderes para me atacar, ele usou a visão de calor MAS errou, eu aumentei ainda mais minha velocidade mesmo sabendo que era inútil, o mesmo usou mais uma vez a visão de calor e desta vez... acertou na minha perna, Eu cai... caí e sai bolando na ladeira, machuquei cruelmente meu braço, "grrr satisfeito? Agora você me derrubou e sim já pode me matar!" Pensei comigo mesma antes de ficar com a visão escura, mas antes que ficasse escura, eu vi o brightburn... ele estava usando sua máscara aterrorizante e incrivelmente assustadora, dava para ver seus olhos vermelhos após ter usado a visão de calor, eu desmaio antes dele cometer tal ato comigo...

Brightburn

Lá estava minha presa, desmaiada e com sua perna machucada, ela aparentava ser bela, era linda, seus olhos eram vermelhos e seus cabelos lisos vermelhos, eram lentes? Esses olhos? Nunca encontrei alguém com esses olhos, não acho natural um ser humano nascer com esses olhos, pelo menos eu nunca os vi, ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma bota preta com zíper e uns detalhes vermelhos e um moletom preto, passei minhas mãos calmamente em seu rosto e depois levantei ela, para levar pro meu território.


	2. o terror está só começando

Capítulo 2 o terror começa

Brightburn

Após ter chegado ao meu território eu decido colocá-la num colchão dentro do quarto do terceiro andar, ela estava incrivelmente machucada e estava gelada, não paro de olhar para a mesma de tão bela é, parecia uma deusa grega, MAS também não pude de deixar de olhar para seu corpo, seu corpo pequeno e magro, percebe-se que sua perna esquerda sua calça tava com um rasgo, passei meus dedos sobre sua pele e vi o quão macia era, sua pele era incrivelmente pálida, parecia que quase não levava sol, eu gostei dela, não a matei por isso, ela me chama muita atenção, ela era extremamente fofa desacordada, enrolo a mesma sobre um cobertor, e saio do quarto mas antes eu tranco a porta, me dou de encontro com caitly, eu havia mantido ela de refém por três anos, e hoje tenho 15 anos quase 16, Lembro que Caitly era minha maior paixão, nosso relacionamento era abusivo, mas agora, estou interessado em outra, aquela com as lindas madeixas vermelhas,

Brandon: eu só fui me divertir um pouco, mas daí encontrei algo interessante, espero que você se simpatize com a nova hospedi,

Tentei soar mais firme possível, e consegui, ela estavam confusae não sabia do que eu estava falando, mas de que adianta, se essa garota que acabei de encontrar me tratar como Caitly me trata? Terei que mata-la? Porque já estou ficando obcecado pela mesma mesmo sem ao menos conhece-la!, só pelo fato de tê-la visto me encantou. De alguma forma me encantou e muito,

Scarlett

Acordei angustiada e assustada, pois sabia que não estava em minha casa, não sabia onde eu estava, mas não tive tempo a perder já que eu ia morrer, eu fui em direção a porta sem mais sem menos e vi que ela estava trancada, as janelas estavam fechadas com pedaços de madeira, comecei a entrar em pânico mas me contive, comecei a examinar o quarto no quão estou habitando agora, ele era muito grande e tinha até um banheiro, o quarto tinha algumas estantes um guarda-roupa, um espelho, e era um quarto velho mas era bem arrumado, parecia que ninguém ficava aqui, ouço alguém girar a maçaneta da porta e reviro para o colchão, eu eu dobro meus joelhos no meu peito, lágrimas escorrem sobre meu rosto de pavor e medo,

Brandon

Lá estava ela, encolhida e chorando, talvez estivesse com medo, me aproximo dela devagar, quanto mais eu me aproximava dela, mais ela se escorava na parede,

Brandon: não precisa ter medo de mim, eu não vou te machucar, você só precisa de me obedecer e me honrar, nada mais,

Passo minha mão no seu rosto enquanto eu falava, ela era tão delicada, séria uma pena mata-la agora, mas Não. Eu não pretendo matar essa pequena garota assustada, eu estou ficando louco talvez, ela me deixa louco, meu segundo amor estava nascendo, fluecendo, ela estava assustada,

Brandon: meu nome é Brandon, qual é o seu?

Tentei não parecer assustador possível, mas acho que deu certo

Scarlett: Scarlett...

Scarlett? Que nome lindo, é um nome um tanto diferente, que eu saiba Scarlett significa "vermelho", isso explica seus lindos cabelos lisos vermelhos e seus olhos vermelhos, tá explicado

Brandon: você deve estar sabendo de eu irei governar o mundo e irei domina-lo, né?

Scarlett só balançou a cabeça, ainda com medo,

Brandon: estou procurando uma pessoa especial para ser minha rainha, porque serei rei. E todo rei precisa de uma rainha, transformarei este mundo no meu mundo, e vou escravizar os humanos, eles teram que se curvar perante a mim, sendo meus súditos, mas se eles não quiserem, eu os- matarei,

Falei olhando para seus olhos sem hesitar, ela ficou mais calma ao saber que não vou machuca-la, mas também está confusa,

Scarlett: e o que eu tenho haver com isso tudo? Se não vai me matar então porque me trouxe aqui?, o que planeja fazer comigo?

Ela falava soluçando, tive pena dela por um momento, tão linda... mas o importante é que não vou mata-la. Talvez... ela seja minha rainha

Brandon: estou pensando em tê-la como rainha, você é perfeita pra Isso, é linda, corajosa, e o mais importante está conseguindo conquistar o meu coração, não chore mais isso não vai te tirar daqui, além disso você tem tudo aqui, não vai te faltar nada..

Por algum motivo ela se agitou, e gritou choramingou, bateu no colchão,

Scarlett: eu não vou ser sua rainha de jeito nenhum! VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO SEM ALÇA!! EU SEI DE SEU PLANO, TU TÁ QUERENDO ME ILUDIR É ISSO!!

Ela se levantou e derrubou tudo que estava em sua volta, estava agitada e chorando de raiva, isso me deixou furioso, fiquei com meus olhos vermelhos, a-peguei pelos pulsos não muito apertado, mas estava apertado o suficiente para machucar.

Brandon: você acha que vai se dar bem se não for minha rainha???! VOCÊ agora é a minha propriedade deste que te vi pela primeira vez! EU estive te observando de longe esse tempo todo, e apenas estava esperando o momento certo de aborda-la!, se você não for minha rainha.. tudo bem. Mas não vai a lugar nenhum e vou te tratar como se fosse nada, vou te traumatizar e fazê-la minha!!, de uma coisa tenha certeza, posso tê-la por bem ou por mal!!

A-jogo contra o colchão

Fim do capítulo 2


	3. nova vítima de Sr Brightburn

**caitly**

eu estava curiosa para saber o que ele havia feito, eu estava no meu quarto com Luara, a mesma estava descansando sua cabeça no meu colo, ela estava ansiosa para ver o Brandon de novo, Luara está obecada pelo Brandon cada vez mais, estou com medo onde a relação dos dois pode levar, estou com medo de Luara acabar saindo machucada nisso, o relacionamento dos dois é abusivo, isso é insano! ela tem que abrir os olhos e ver que brandon ainda é o monstro que matou nossos pais, como ela pode ama-lo? depois de tudo que ele fez, ele também está deixando hematomas pelo corpo de Luara, isso é tão errado, perdida em meus pensamentos Luara se levanta e olha para mim

**Luara: **o que devo vestir para o Brandon?

ela diz com tanta felicidade, e com a voz dela doce então,

**Caitly: **não, por favor... se afaste dele, ele vai machucar você e eu não quero isso..

ela pareceu não me ouvir e então, ela se dirigiu para seu guarda-roupa e agora está escolhendo que roupa deve usar para ir vê-lo, ela está ignorando totalmente as minhas respostas, e ela olhou para mim com um vestido azul de cinderela,

**Luara: **eu sei que você se preocupa muito comigo e tals, eu compreendo. mas o Brandon me ama e disse que eu lembro a mãe dele quando faço carinho no mesmo, sei que ele é mal etc, mas ele me deixando com alguns hematomas não faz mal, essa é sua forma de expressar o amor que ele sente por mim, ele disse que sou incrível,

eu não pude acreditar em meus ouvidos, tudo que escutei era um absurdo! mas eu compreendo, vou deixa-la ir.

**Caitly: **ok... irei deixá-la ir, mas se ele fizer algo de ruim com você me avise por favor

eu estava perplexa com Luara, uma menina tão doce e bonita. ela merece algo melhor, ela pode ter qualquer homem que desejar, e quer ficar a todo custo com este monstro, mas ok eu não vou mais pertuba-lá, irei ver onde isso pode dar,

**Luara: **estou tão feliz que você tenha me entendido, você sempre me entende. obrigada mesmo irmã

ela parecia muito feliz, mas eu tô com um mal presentimento disso tudo, mas só me resta esperar para ver onde isso tudo vai dar,

**Luara**

eu estava feliz e alegre, gosto muito do Sr Brandon, eu amo ele e ele já me deu vários sinais que me quer, bom... se a Caitly vai ser a rainha dele, eu serei sua princesa. a Caitly se deitou na cama e provavelmente foi para dormir, e então, coloco meu vestido azul estilo Cinderela e coloco minha gargantilha azul também da cinderela, eu gosto muito de princesas. eu sou uma princesa mais linda de todas e que brandon mais gosta, estou bem alegre, coloco minhas sapatilhas de cristal bem realista e uma coroa que custou uma fortuna, mas dinheiro não é problema para está casa, bem... eu tava totalmente pronta e para finalizar eu coloco um perfume bem forte, "bem estou pronta," dou tchau a Caitly e saio do quarto, eu estava indo para seu quarto mas ele não estava lá, procurei ele por toda parte da mansão e ele não estava, só havia um único lugar que eu não procurei. o terceiro andar... talvez ele esteja lá, mas não sabia o porque, ando devagar, subindo as escadas, ao chegar perto da porta eu ouço movimentos e susurros, mas giro a maçaneta... e vejo ele.. ele com a moça de lindos cabelos longos e vermelhos, fiquei me perguntando, o que ele estava fazendo com ela?, mas ele parecia estar furioso. "essa garota o estressou? que atrevida..."

Sr brandon olha para mim com um olhar frio,

**Brandon: **o que você está fazendo aqui Luara? você não deveria estar com Caitly?

eu não fiquei triste porque ele falou dessa maneira comigo, e sim pelo fato dele estar com esaa moça nova aqui no quarto, mas não estou com muito ciúmes porque sei que o Sr Brandon me ama e muito, todas as noites a gente fazia amor, ele dizia coisas, e eu gostava, amo tudo nele e agora... estou cada vez mais louca por ele, mas não gostei nada dessa garota,

**Luara: **Caitly está no quarto, e quem é ela? porque ela está aqui?

falei alegre ainda, mas ele se aborreceu ainda mais com a minha pergunta,

**Brandon: **isso não te interessa, vamos.. temos que deixá-la só, ela precisa

sem hesitar eu saio junto com ele do quarto, e nos dirigimos para o seu quarto,

mas parecia que ele não queria papo comigo hoje, mas insisti, o quanto eu pude, mas ele estava se aborrecendo cada vez mais..

**Brandon: **olha Luara me deixe sozinho hoje, eu estou com outros planos e, não chegue perto daquela garota, ok.. me obedeça, não quero você e nem a caitly perto dela,

ele estava tão sério, o que ele tem com ela?, porque que ele está assim? tão agitado?.

**Luara: **ok Brandon... seu pedido é uma ordem

eu tive que me curvar para ele, já que ele vai ser rei e vai governar o mundo, brandon dá um sorriso de canto e isso me alegrou, e me retiro de seu quarto, estava alegre pelo simples fato dele ter dado um sorriso para mim após ter me curvado, ele é tão fofo...

**Scarlett**

eu estava ainda chorando, como ele pode? me trancar aqui sem mais sem menos! eu preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível! eu quero fugir daqui eu não deveria estar aqui, preciso de dar um jeitinho de sair, e quem era aquela garota? de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis ali? ela abriu aporta e nos viu, eu sei de tudo, sei que seu nome era brandon faz tempo, eu também já o vi mas ele nunca me viu, só depois que ele me descobriu, mas não quis ficar só com meus pensamentos obscuros, eu tentei abrir a janela, tirar pelo menos uma madeira de lá, mas era quase impossível, mas de repente bateu uma tristeza enorme, talvez eu deva ficar aqui mesmo, mas... vou sofrer tanto tanto... não posso suportar mais essa dor, oh deus o que estou pensando? porque isso? logo em suicídio? ha! como se isso fosse me ajudar, ava fala sério, mas... não tenho outra escolha talvez. a verdade é que... eu sempre amei o Brightburn ou Brandon dá no mesmo, porque ambos são os mesmos, voltei a examinar o quarto, ele realmente é muito grande, tinha um guarda-roupa um pouco empuerado, eu me senti sobre o colchão e parei para pensar na minha vida, minha mãe, meu pai, meus amigos e todo o resto, devem estar preocupados comigo, o que vai ser da minha mãe? ela vai ficar muito preocupada com certeza!, eu só queria voltar... mas acho que ele nunca iria me deixar ir... mas... vou tentar sair daqui custe o que custar!...


End file.
